


wait another day, for my mind to change

by temporaryblood



Series: I'll Stand by This [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryblood/pseuds/temporaryblood
Summary: Sayo is having a rough night, Hina's attempt to help causes friction.





	wait another day, for my mind to change

**Author's Note:**

>   
> __  
> And no, we can't deny it  
>  Look in my eyes  
> It's you I confide in  
> And now that I am trying  
> Words I choke back  
> We can't deny it

* * *

 

A small thud echoed in the tiled room. Sayo’s hand froze, outstretched, against the wall next to the mirror she was stood in front of. A bead of water rolled down her arm to the knuckle of her clenched pinky finger, paused and finally fell. Her eyes were closed and a towel sat draped over her head. “What an unfortunate night,” she muttered to no one at all. She stood dripping in the bathroom for a few long moments before slicking her hair back, wiping her face dry with the towel, and wrapping it around her body. She stared herself down in the mirror, grabbing her cheeks and squishing them playfully. _Hina_ doesn’t make mistakes like this, she thought, I spend every night- every _day_ practicing and I mess up our oldest song. She groaned, Hina had learned her band’s entire _brand_ new setlist in just two nights. She just sat down and did it! Just like _always._ Whatever, as long as you don’t see her tonight it’ll be fine- you weren’t the only one who played sloppy. If only Hina hadn’t gotten this show set up, if only Yukina-san hadn’t say yes to it. Whatever, whatever! It didn’t matter. It was done.

She needed to leave the bathroom and retreat to the safety of her own room, lest she be caught in the open upon Hina’s return. “I bet her set went perfect,” she said aloud purely for the satisfaction of having said something. She knew she couldn’t face her sister after such an embarrassing performance, the thought mortified her. She would much rather prefer to just lock her door, go through her nightly exercises, and peacefully go to sleep.

Sayo opened the bathroom door slowly and stepped gingerly, avoiding the creaky parts of the floor. It wasn’t too late but she dreaded the sounds. The hallway empty, she approached her door and turned the sign on it to display the “PRACTICE” side of the sign. She smirked a little, even if the show was a bust her routine practice would at least set her mind at ease. She turned the doorknob and-

“Onee-chan!” Hina belted from inside the room.

Sayo froze in the doorway and was greeted by the sight of Hina, plopped backwards in her chair, leaning backwards- precariously on two legs like a filthy child. Well maybe she wasn’t filthy, but she was certainly sweaty. Her short bangs stuck to her forehead as she bobbed back and forth. She looked like she had run the entire way home, she probably had.

“You’re home. What are you doing in here,” Sayo spat the words out more than asked them. She wasn’t pissed yet but she knew the meaner she was the sooner Hina would leave.

“Well,” Hina paused and placed a finger to her lips as she tried in earnest to recall something surely only minutes old. “I came back and came up here and your sign wasn’t flipped to ‘Practice’ yet so I figured I should wait here to catch you before you snuck back in here and started that because you always go to bed right after.” She closed her eyes and smiled a very stupid, but cute, grin.

“Catch me?” Sayo asked, growing a little angrier. “Like some bug?” she overenunciated every part of that sentence, showing her disgust with her sister’s games. This was not the night to be pushing buttons.

“No I’m not here to bug you!” Hina shot back, looking confused and sounding genuinely offended at the thing that she definitely just misconstrued. She let the chair come down on all of it’s legs and stared somewhere between the bottom of Sayo’s towel and a thousand miles beyond it. “I just… I thought I would check on you you know?” She snapped back into focus, looking inquisitively up at her sister. Hina stood up slowly. “I ran the whole way back here when I heard.” She walked towards Sayo.

Sayo stormed past her and sat down in the chair, this conversation was the last thing she could possibly be wanting to have happen right now. She leaned back, looked over her shoulder towards her bed, then back at Hina, then to the door. This room was too small for the two of them right now.

 

_**Please just leave,** _

“I mean you left as soon as you got off-stage,” Hina continued.

_**No…** _

“I asked Minato-san right after _we_ finished _our_ set-” she turned to face Sayo

_**Please not this.** _

“But she said you had left-” Hina reached out a hand

_**Don’t do this to me tonight.** _

“And besides you looked distracted up there,” she grabbed Sayo’s shoulder

_**PLEASE HINA!** _

“And you looked like you were about to cry after your mista-”

“FUCK. _OFF_.” Sayo coughed out, slapping Hina’s hand off of her shoulder. She panted, seething as she looked up at her sister. This was fake, her concern was fake, this is _bullshit._ Her arms shot tensely behind her like she was trying to propel her words forward with more force. “Nobody asked you to give a fuck! I’d really rather you left me the fuck _ALONE_ _tonight. I don’t need this golden child ‘Oh poor Sa-a-a-yo she missed_ _the transition riff,_ _you’ll get it next time just keep practicing!_ _’_ _shit_ _from you. You know what you should be doing? You should be in YOUR room practicing_ instead of always pulling this stupid ‘Oh I actually care, I actually love you feel good sister bullsh-’”

A sharp crack echoed through the room as Hina’s hand followed through on it’s swing, straight through Sayo’s cheek. Sayo continued huffing in disbelief, cheek stinging. A small stream of tears trailed down Hina’s face. She opened her mouth to speak but Sayo preempted her, launching up and out of the chair.

Sayo’s shoulder collided with Hina’s ribs, who doubled over and collapsed backwards. The momentum propelled the two of them to the floor in a heap. Sayo landed on top- naked- and scrambled to straddle her sister, tears now streaming down her face as well. From her position on top of Hina’s hips, Sayo swung her head down, slamming it into Hina’s face with all her might. Hina let out a yell of pain as she lifted her hands to protect her face. Sayo rocked backwards and readied to headbutt her sister once more.

Hina’s hands shot up and caught Sayo on her downswing, catching her by the throat. Sayo grit her teeth, hissing, and leaned more of her body weight into her face, trying to break through Hina’s grip on her. Hina locked her elbows and started squeezing her hands. Sayo coughed, sputtered, and drooled out her open mouth.

“Onee-chan please stop,” Hina groaned. At this point she noticed Sayo was naked. A redness flushed her cheeks, as red as the trail of blood lazily hanging from her nostrils. She looked away instinctively.

“Why,” Sayo choked out, through Hina’s tightening grip on her throat.

_**Hina** _ _**won’t even look at me, this is what you made yourself into** _ _**. This is your sister** _ _**Hina** _ _**, she thought, this is who you love so much- this selfish** _ _**violent** _ _**monster.** _

“Why won’t you _look_ at me?” Sayo spit the words out, as drool dripped from the corners of her mouth, mixing with the blood and tears on Hina’s face. With the last of the air in her body she let out a guttural cry that turned into a sob, a loud ugly sob. Sayo grabbed Hina’s arms and pulled herselfback outof the grip, rolling off to the side and onto the carpeted floor with a thud.

Sayo, sprawled on her back, alternated between wailing and choking on her ugly sobs. She brought her hands to her face to wipe the tears but every time she did more just flowed endlessly from her eyes, down the sides of her face, into her ears, into her hair. She kicked fecklessly, hitting her chair and knocking it down.

**_I’m pathetic, she thought, all of this practice and all of this time and I can’t play right when I need to the most. I’m not good at guitar I’m just barely holding it together. I can’t believe I even try- why does it fucking matter._**

As Sayo sobbed and clenched her body, Hina rolled over to face her. She lifted the back of her hand to her nose. Pulling it away she could see blood and looking down at the carpet she saw more of it. Sayo’s body convulsed as she bent forward, sputtering and trying desperately to catch her breath. As she lifted her hands to her face to wipe away tears, Hina scooted over and into the nook of her armpit. She laid a hand across her sister’s chest and squeezed her other arm into the small of her back, underneath her. For a moment the crying stopped, the hiccups and gasps for breath didn’t but the crying did. Sayo finally caught the deepest, most satisfying breath she had ever caught. For a short moment the chaotic scene dissolved and appeared very strangely normal.

“You know this is the first time in a long time I’ve been this close to you,” Hina mused, looking up to investigate Sayo’s face. “It’s pretty nice, despite the uh...” Hina trailed off grimacing upon losing the word she had surely meant to say.

“Despite the headbutt?” Sayo said in a small voice, much smaller than she was used to speaking, much smaller than Hina had heard her speak. She tried to look down at her sister but couldn’t bring herself to. Instead she looked through her, focusing on the edge of her bed, the posters beyond it on the wall.

“Yeah. That.” Hina’s face relaxed into a smile again, it was the most natural and regular way for her face to be Sayo thought to herself, looking down to meet her sister’s goofy gaze. Sayo sighed and lowered her arm around Hina, it seemed as if the tears had stopped, at least for now, so there was no need to continue wiping her face.

“I’m… I’m sorry Hina,” Sayo closed her eyes as she said this, her mind was racing with a million thoughts, about how she was worthless and pathetic and how her sister didn’t deserve to have such a waste of effort and talent as her sibling- but she swallowed them,

“It’s okay!” Hina was surprisingly chipper given… well everything. “I mean it sucks but it’s not like I’m not used to it a little bit.”

_**Ouch** _ _**.** _

“Still- I know you… _care_ , I shouldn’t have said that you didn’t.” Sayo felt her cheek where Hina had slapped her minutes ago, minutes that felt like hours. “That goes a little beyond my usual... _measured_ statements.” Sayo was embarrassed, she was an embarrassment. She sucked... like a _lot_. This whole situation sucked, she thought, as she reached up with a free hand and slicked her still wet hair back and out of her face.

“It’s just that sometimes...” Sayo sighed, “I don’t know… I don’t think my brain is right.”

_**Ugh why are you telling her this, you’re such a fuckin weirdo.** _

“What do you mean?” Hina looked worried.

_**She should, she should be worried, get the fuck away from me you asshole you asshole** _

“ _I don’t know_ ,” Sayo said, a little louder than she meant to, Hina flinched.

_**Please yes, be afraid of me, go away go away get the fuck out of here.** _

“It just feels like my skull is in a vice,” Sayo had never really thought about how to express this.

_**No don’t tell her about this what’s the fucking point?**_ _**What do you think you’ll get from this?**_

“But like, not my skull like… like there’s a tube and it’s too small and all these thoughts,”

_**Shut up shut up, stop trying** _ _**to make this sound like a thing it’s not real nothing’s real!** _

“There’s so many thoughts but there’s no room for them to go,” Sayo started tearing up again.

“It’s like they’re just bouncing around in my head getting hotter and hotter and I can’t stop them.” Sayo was crying now, again, her nose was stuffed up and made a horrible sound like a lawn mower starting when she sniffled. Hina squeezed her arms tighter around her sister.

“How long have you felt like this?” Hina sounded very concerned, like there was nothing on her mind but trying to understand Sayo’s words.

“I don’t know...” Sayo coughed and winced. “I feel like I can’t remember a time before- but I also can’t remember normal stuff so like...” Sayo shrugged as she said this.

“Normal stuff?” Hina wasn’t sure what she meant.

“Like… memories, I feel like I don’t have any like when I look back it’s just a big empty room where the things I did are supposed to be but they’re not. It feels like I’m empty and all I have are these routines that I have to stick to or I’ll forget to do anything I’m supposed to.” Sayo was surprised, as she talked the words made more and more sense to say, to hear herself say. She was happy to be talking about anything other than her playing tonight. It was like being in a different world from all that.

“I see.” Hina said quietly, snuggling her face into her sister’s armpit.

Sayo composed herself and took another very rewarding breath. Her cheeks were slick as she wiped them with the back of her free hand, as she looked down she noticed, finally, the blood coming from Hina’s nose.

“Oh my god are you bleeding?” Sayo was shocked.

“Yeah,” Hina said, not moving her face at all from Sayo’s body. “It’s fine it’s not like you broke anything it’s just like… an advanced nosebleed.”

“Advanced?” Sayo didn’t understand the way her sister spoke sometimes.

“Like ‘big nosebleed’ but not a ‘big deal’, just a big nosebleed.” Hina said, satisfied with her response.

“Ugh,” Sayo groaned, covering her eyes and pressing the back of her wrist against the bridge of her nose. “I’m such a waste, I can’t believe I headbutt you. I’m so worthless.”

“Is that what you think? Is this one of those hot thoughts?” Hina finally removed her face from Sayo’s armpit, but only to look up at her sister with tears welling up in her eyes.

“Yeah,” Sayo said with a deep sigh. What did it matter she had basically already bared her soul for her sister, let her ask questions maybe one of them might understand what the fuck was going on. “Pretty often actually.”

“God...” Hina said a single tear rolling down her cheek. “No wonder you’re so mean all the time,” she laughed as she said this, smiling through her welling tears at her sister.

Sayo was caught off guard by this, she wasn’t exactly wrong but it was a weird way of putting it. Hina was always good at that, she thought. Well… Hina was always good at everything.

“I guess,” Sayo herself laughed, it was refreshing for someone to even try to understand, to listen, but also to be able to let someone in. She couldn’t believe it was Hina of all people, but it also made sense when she thought about it. They were sisters… twins even.

Sayo smiled the first genuine smile she had probably smiled all day, Hina stared up at her sister Sayo was always scowling or seriously faced, it had been a long time since Hina got to see her smile. Hina scooted up, not quite to eye level with Sayo, but definitely getting closer to her face. She laid her face underneath Sayo’s chin.

_**How long has it been, Sayo thought, since we’ve been this close?** _

She looked down at the sister in her arm, blood drying on her face, cheeks still shiny from tears. In this moment Hina was absolutely beautiful, maybe because she disheveled, maybe it was because she was quiet, maybe it was because she was so close after so long. She really _was_ perfect. Sayo’s heart began to pound unexpectedly. What was she feeling? Hina’s cheeks were red, the light was low but she could still see it. She took a deep breath and held it for a long time. Counting.

Time froze. Sayo slowly exhaled, feeling her chest fall. Feeling Hina’s rise and fall against her side. She opened her mouth to speak but realized nothing she could say would mean anything more than this moment. Hina looked up at Sayo’s smile and blushed a little more- Sayo saw this and it made her feel oddly satisfied. Hina’s removed her arm from underneath her sister, and slipped her elbow underneath herself to prop her up. She slid out of the groove of Sayo’s collarbones and soft throat and up. She wasn’t smiling anymore, which Sayo found worrying. She opened her mouth to ask her sister what was wrong but Hina moved in too quickly.

She moved her free hand to Sayo’s cheek and used her hand to guide her mouth into her sister’s. Sayo’s eyes shot open and she managed to produce a surprised, muffled sound as the full weight of her sister’s kiss hit her. Hina held it for a moment… two moments. Sayo thought about how soft Hina was, how soft her lips were... she only hoped she was that soft for Hina- and then it was over.

Sayo stared back- she knew what had just happened and she could process it as a thing that just happened, it’s not like she didn’t know what a kiss was but she couldn’t understand the reason. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant but… that was another thing to think about at another time.

Hina looked at the ground, cheeks flush. Sayo thought it was even cuter than how she looked before. Had Hina always been this cute? Sayo’s image of her as an evil gremlin started to chip. Instead there was this beautiful… adorable girl sitting here. Sayo’s face softened as she let out a small sigh.

“Why?” Sayo asked quietly. Why now, why tonight, why… _this_ , why didn’t I hate it, why with _me?_ There was more questions than there was time, Sayo hoped Hina would answer at least one of them.

“I...Sayo...” Hina stammered, she was glowing red at this point. “I l-l-l… lo-” Hina couldn’t force the words out so she instead took a deep breath and tried to force a smile. Sayo could hazard a guess as to what she was trying to say. It wasn’t exactly hard to guess, there’s only one thing that would fluster Hina so surely.

_**She said them so easily before, Sayo thought.** _ _**Hina always told me she loved me, even when I didn’t want her to, even when I wasn’t listening.** _ _**I mean this isn’t… the same but it’s the same words. How long had it been since she said it to Hina? Maybe** _ _**she** _ _**should help her out.** _

“You… love me?” Sayo had hoped her guess was right.

“No!” Hina shot back, Sayo furrowed her brow at this. “I mean- yes! But...”

Tears welled up in Hina’s eyes and she scrunched up her face, closing her eyes tightly and taking a deep breath. Sayo smiled back, she had a shitty memory but she remembered this face. She remembered Hina, they were the same size, practically the same haircut, practically the same outfits. Twins to the bone. Of course she loved her sister, then… now too. She remembered that small face that Hina would make when she had trouble expressing herself, which was rare. She always had _some_ words, even if they made sense to no one else.

In her memory Hina was trying to describe where she had dropped something… a bracelet? Sayo couldn’t _quite_ recall all the details but she could clearly see the face both in front of her and inside of her. She thought about how close they were, physically, now and how close they were back then. She thought of kisses on the cheek and holding hands while walking and how Hina was always watching her, even when she should’ve been practicing or studying or doing anything else. This beautiful thing sitting here has always _been_ here. She was the only one who was ever there.

“Hina, I love you.” Sayo blurted out, her thoughts were disorganized and filled to the brim with Hina.

“Onee-chan please...” Hina sobbed just once. “Please don’t do this to me,” she said, pleading softly. “You don’t understand.”

“Hina, I think I do.” Sayo took her free hand and wiped Hina’s cheek.

_**She’s the only one who understands me,** _ _**who could understand me,** _ _**who would even try to understand me** _ _**.** _ _**I have to** _ _**try to** _ _**understand her, Sayo thought** _ _**this** _ _**clearly through the haze and rush of thoughts.** _

She clenched her fingers and pulled Hina’s face closer, as close as they had been before, as close as they could be- should be. Sayo kissed her lips and quickly pulled back. Hina’s hand reached out behind Sayo’s head and pulled her back in. Hina planted a deep kiss on her sister’s lips. It was sloppy, she drooled everywhere. It was endearing in a strange way, it was nice to see her so imperfect. Sayo placed her hand on her sister’s collar bone and pulled back to look at her. Hina sniffled quietly, drool on the corners of her mouth. Sayo chuckled at this- their eyes met and Hina’s darted down. It was then that Hina surely noticed for the second time that Sayo was in fact naked. Her eyes shot away and around the room as Sayo chuckled a little louder.

“It makes sense,” Sayo said, very matter-of-factly. Hina tilted her head in apparent confusion. “I mean we _are_ twins of course things are gonna be different.”

“It’s more than that.” Hina said furrowing her brow. “It’s always been more than that.”

It was Sayo’s turn to look down. She sat facing Hina, eyes affixed at the line where her shorts and t-shirt met. Her sister really was the beautiful one, much warmer and softer looking than her own cold and hard exterior.

“Hina- I don’t know if I completely understand but maybe I could learn to?” Sayo looked up into Hina’s eyes. A small smile crept across Hina’s face until it lit up the whole room.

Sayo blushed a very light blush and adjusted her position on the floor. She was just beginning to notice herself that she was and had been completely naked for this entire exchange, she wasn’t used to being naked for long periods. She lurched forward onto hands and knees to crawl towards her towel, left in the heap next to the chair. She reached out and grabbed it but Hina’s hand grabbed her wrist.

“Could you, um...” Hina stammered, clearly flustered. “Sorry I uh… I moved without thinking. Could we-” Hina trailed off, she mouthed non existent words fruitlessly. Sayo released her grip on the towel and turned to face her sister.

“Could I what? Could _we_ what?” Sayo teased, it wasn’t often she got to see her flustered, it was more than cute- Sayo couldn’t resist teasing her. She reached down and grabbed Hina’s free hand with her own- they sat, each holding the other’s hands for a brief moment. Sayo flashed a quick wink and lifted Hina’s hand up to her face, she kissed the tip of her middle finger carefully, she kissed the palm of her hand very tenderly, and she dragged the hand down her face, fingers trickling down her chin, throat, collarbones, down to her breast. She mushed her sister’s open hand against her breast as Hina’s gaze dropped to the floor once more. Gently guiding her hand she squeezed and manipulated her own breast with Hina’s hand. Fuck it, they had already kissed. Let’s give her more of what she wants.

Hina looked so out of her element, she probably didn’t expect to have things go this far huh? Sayo spent a moment thinking to herself how cute her sister looked so flustered, so defenseless. She enjoyed the power she was holding, it was a rare moment given their dynamic, given Sayo’s mental state, given… their being sisters.

“Hina?” Sayo leaned forward towards her sister, who looked up to meet her gaze. “Am I going to have to do everything or are you going to take responsibility for your feelings?”

Sayo didn’t have to say it like that, but she wanted to. With the most neutral expression she could. She couldn’t resist toying with Hina, she had a hunch she wouldn’t push back on that anyhow, which left her more time to think of what to do to her flustered little sister… her sister… Sayo hadn’t thought about it but was this really okay? Hina looked down at the ground while Sayo mulled it over.

_**I mean we’re sisters, she thought, but we’re either very close or very far apart… too much in** _ _**either** _ _**direction to ever be considered “siblings” in any meaningful way.** _ _**Acquaintances or… lovers now?** _ _**If she’s loved me for so long maybe we never were sisters- maybe that’s why she tried to hard to do all the sisterly things maybe she thought that would-** _

Sayo’s thoughts were interrupted by Hina’s shuffling. She looked up to see Hina removing her shirt and unclasping her bra. Sayo was genuinely surprised, not for the first time tonight. Hina dropped her clothing on the floor between them, Sayo picked them up and flung it back over her shoulder, in the general direction of the bed.

“I w-w-w… I w-want t-to...” Hina sputtered, growing a very deep red. Sayo smiled wickedly, she hadn’t expected her to have the gall to meet her here.

“ _What_ do you want?” Sayo whispered, sliding closer to Hina on her hands and knees, her lips nearing her sister’s ear.

“A-anything,” Hina whimpered, feeling the heat of Sayo’s breath on her ear and neck. Sayo leaned in closer and kissed the lobe of Hina’s ear. She shuddered in response, a chill shooting down her spine. It drove Sayo wild to see her like this- it surprised even herself.

Sayo gently suckled on Hina’s earlobe as her hand came up to rest on Hina’s shoulder. She ran her fingers across her sister’s collar bone and gently stroked her throat with a thumb. Hina felt warm, and squirmy under her cold calculated touch. Sayo couldn’t help but wear a large grin from ear to ear, she had never thought of anything like this before, but in this moment with the ritual of it all she felt comfortable in a deep and satisfying way. This was natural to her.

Sayo released Hina’s earlobe and planted gentle kisses on her cheek, moving closer to her sister’s mouth. She pulled back and held off for a second, letting the anticipation build and then, collapsed into a kiss. At first they kissed lightly, softly. Sayo slipped her hand behind her sister’s head and cradled it. Pulling Hina’s head backwards by her hair she bit down on her lower lip- hard. Hina pulled backwards, letting out a tiny gasp. Sayo continued on, not letting Hina get breathing room, pushing the kiss back on, pushing her sister back and toward the floor, biting when she could. Sayo broke for a moment to gingerly lower Hina’s head to the ground, hand still holding her- she came back in for the kiss. The bed was right there behind them but they didn’t need it, Sayo didn’t _want_ it. Hina simultaneously didn’t deserve the bed and deserved the world right now.

As they kissed, Sayo moved her body down on top of Hina’s, pressing their abdomens together. Hina opened her mouth slightly to moan and seeing her chance, Sayo slyly slid her tongue over her sister’s lips and into her mouth. Hina moaned and shook underneath Sayo’s weight, and the delicate touch of their breasts against each others. Flesh on flesh, tongues entwined, Sayo slid her free hand up the side of her sister’s body, tracing her fingers tenderly against her soft belly, along her ribs, to her breast and to a very gentle squeeze on her breast. Hina bucked her hips underneath Sayo but the latter’s weight pressed down too much to make the former’s movements very effective. Sayo gently squeezed and rolled Hina’s small breast in her hand, taking pleasure in how her sister spasmed and twitched underneath her. Her breasts were perfectly made for Sayo’s hand. A thumb and index finger inspected the surface of Hina’s breast, coming to rest on Hina’s nipple. Hina braced her shoulders against the ground, arching her back and scrunching her face as Sayo’s fingers gently squeezed and manipulated her nipple.

Everything was going perfectly for Sayo, she smiled just to herself now, she was very pleased with how Hina moved underneath her, how she squirmed and how simple and natural touching her- kissing her felt. Sayo leaned forward shifting her body weight up towards her head, pressing her mouth and face harder into Hina pressing her tongue harder into Hina’s. She propped herself up to her knees and freed her hand from behind her sister’s head, using it instead to run down Hina’s abdomen, trailing down the side and coming to rest at the hollow of her hips. Hina winced, and Sayo slid her knee between her legs. Sayo broke the kiss, pulling back to look at Hina on her back. Hina laid there panting while Sayo drew circles on her hips with her finger. Her other hand finally released Hina’s breast and nipple, Sayo put her hands together, interlocking the fingers and pushed them palms out towards Hina. Her fingers cracked, rather loudly, one after the other and she looked down smirking at her sister.

Sayo went in once more, cupping Hina’s breast and bringing her mouth close to it. She breathed hot, heavy air on her nipple. Then she blew cool, fast moving air over the surface of her breast. She slipped her tongue out and very softly touched it to the nipple. Moving in she collapsed the entire flat of her tongue onto Hina’s areola. She brought her lips in and gently sucked. Hina kicked, surprised, and hit the bed.

“Ow!” She yelped, but Sayo didn’t stop, she grabbed Hina’s other breast with her free hand. She squeezed them towards each other while gently tonguing her sister. She was salty, probably from the show and the running. It was the hottest thing Sayo could’ve imagined her tasting like. As quickly as she set on Hina, she stopped, relishing in the pauses, in the unsaid things, in the tension. She looked down at her sister.

Hina looked adorable: quiet except for her panting, surprisingly submissive, twitching and twittering at the slightest touch. Sayo briefly considered for a moment that maybe this wasn’t Hina’s fault but her own doing. She exhaled sharply in amusement at the thought, the one talent she has that surpasses her sister and it’s sister-fucking. She sat for a moment, catching her breath as much as Hina was, weighing her options and ideas of what to do next. As she sat there thinking, Hina reached up and grabbed Sayo’s hip, her hand slid up and groped for her breast. Sayo grabbed Hina’s wrist and redirected her hand to sit on her own thigh. She held a finger up and shook it in Hina’s face.

“Nuh-uh, you don’t get to touch,” She said, amused. Hina was getting bolder but she wasn’t going to give her sister a chance to surpass her in this venue. She would remain untouched for now. Hina made a face like she was disappointed- Sayo just smiled back. This was Hina’s night, her reward for pushing Sayo maybe? For understanding Sayo, or trying to? It didn’t matter. She was done thinking about the why- there was one thing on her mind and it was Hina’s body.

Sayo placed a hand on each side of her sister’s hips, she leaned her face down to her belly and kissed, just above her shorts. Hina was warm here- she was warm everywhere but particularly here Sayo could feel the heat radiating off of her. She looked up and watched Hinashift her weight, squirming under herdelicate but firm touch. Sayo moved her lips in for another kiss, planted gently on her sister’s right hip, one underneath her belly button, and one on the button of her shorts. Sayo bit gently at the flap of denim interlocked with the button holding Hina’s shorts on. She pulled with her teeth, trying to find the correct angle for the button’s release.

It was harder than she imagined it being in her mind- Sayo was starting to get worried she would have to give up and use her hands. Just then, Hina reached her hands down, she cupped Sayo’s face gently in her palms, pulling her gaze up towards her own. Looking at her sister, Sayo could see her smile- through that incredibly deep blush that had been on her face since she removed her shirt. Her smile… it was goofy as always… did that mean Hina was finally comfortable?Sayo stared up at her sister, blinking slowly, Hina was trembling as she released Sayo’s chin which came to rest against her inner thigh. Hina shuddered at the skin to skin contact. Then two careful hands moved, not fearfully but nervously, and undid the button on her shorts. Upon finishing this task they rushed up to her face. Hina covered her mouth and breathed deeply into her palms.

“W-what’re you gonna do?” Hina’s voice shook but she didn’t sound reluctant, Sayo thought she almost sounded excited.

“Well...” Sayo paused for effect “I hadn’t really planned anything.” She chuckled honestly, “I guess I’m just going on instinct.” Instinct and everything she had ever read about women’s bodies which was an inordinate amount given her complete lack of practical experience.

Hina relaxed upon hearing this, not fully but enough.

“May I?” Sayo said, gesturing to Hina’s shorts.

Hina nodded and Sayo began sliding them down her sister’s soft thighs, past her ankles and onto the floor. She tossed them carelessly to her right, they hit the chair and hung on one of the legs.

Uncovered, Sayo could now see just how wet Hina was- it didn’t surprise her but it was nice to see. She breathed a tiny sigh of relief for the reassurance as she crawled up to her sister’s face, up and over her body. She hung her lanky form over her like a gargoyle for a moment. Then she leaned down and planted a tiny kiss on Hina’s forehead, and another on her nose, and one on her lips which lingered a little longer, a little deeper. A hand reached out, pawing at Hina’s leg, it started at her knee and slid up slowly. Sayo broke the kissing and pulled back just enough to watch Hina’s face squirm as her hand slid closer and closer to her bits. Sayo wasn’t ‘drunk with power’ exactly but she was certainly enjoying herself in this moment, in every moment tonight.

Hina’s legs tensed up as Sayo’s hand moved, it probably tickled, it was probably a touch Hina had dreamed about, probably for a long time. Hina was warmer here, even without the shorts on her body emanated heat. The air felt thick here. Sayo took slow, deep, deliberate breaths. The only thing she could think was that she hoped she could meet the expectations of Hina’s fantasies. Sayo’s index finger finally hit the line between Hina’s bare thigh and her panties, the liminal space between their relationship as it was in this moment and everything it would be after. Sayo wasn’t afraid, but she approached the moment with a kind of gravitas that only she could muster right now.

She scooted down, propping herself up on her elbows, placing herself at eye level with her sister’s crotch. She could smell Hina strongly now, she smelled like sweat and something… not quite sweet but syrupy? Viscous? Sayo couldn’t place it but she had an idea of what it must be. It sent her heart racing and she shook despite her deep, deliberate breaths. She held her index finger in that between space and moved her thumb over, pressing gently through her sister’s panties against her… um… her…

Sayo couldn’t think straight, her thumb was slick with the fluid soaking through Hina’s panties, the smell of her sister, the light smattering of pubic hair poking out the sides of her underwear. She leaned in, unexpectedly and kissed Hina through her panties. Hina flexed once, quickly, and relaxed- she was probably startled. Sayo lifted her head up.

“Hina can I...” Sayo’s voice was heavy and slow, “Take these off?”

Hina nodded- a meek response but response nonetheless. Sayo’s hand slid up the outside of Hina’s thigh, catching her panties between her thumb and index finger. Sayo thought this looked very cool as she pulled them down and off. She turned to see where the rest of the clothing had ended up, some on the bed, some on the floor next to her. She shrugged as she balled up the panties and threw them onto the bed.

She resumed resting on her elbows in front of her sister’s genitals- mesmerized maybe. She approached with her middle finger, inspecting the moist outer area of her labia, feeling the slick fluid. Hina twitched slightly but was otherwise quiet. Sayo slid her finger up and down, she was inspecting- this was all very new to her and she wanted to do things right. Sliding up she made contact with Hina’s clit, she kicked in response to the bump- letting out a squeak like a mouse. Hina was a kicker it seemed. Sayo grinned, she marked the area as important and continued exploring, gently pushing and probing, looking for the opening. She pressed deeper into her sister’s folds, more and more of her finger was becoming slippery with Hina’s juices. She pulled her finger out and licked it. Well she was right about what the smell was. It was delicious, she closed her eyes and made let out a content breath. She slid her finger back towards the opening, she had a general idea of where things were now, she was prepared and comfortable.

“Is this okay?” She cocked an eyebrow and looked up for Hina’s approval

Hina nodded again- Sayo guessed now wasn’t really the time for words. She shook her head, frustrated, how she was supposed to know if she was doing a good job? She pushed her middle finger past the outer folds and up against the opening. Hina made a small noise and Sayo looked up nervously. She wasn’t smiling but otherwise her body language seemed relaxed. Sayo pressed and slid her first finger inside her sister. Hina gasped, and made another small noise like a distant rumbling. Sayo moved her finger around, orienting herself in space, feeling her way around inside Hina, gauging reactions, looking for evidence of what to do next. She held her hand flat, palm up and curled her finger, it hit a small but round section of tissue. Hina responded positively, more small noises, and Sayo began to rub this section a little more vigorously.

After a moment of this, Sayo thought to maybe add more fingers, she looked up once more at Hina as she pulled her finger out and licked it. Hina saw this and covered her face with her hands, she was still just as red as before. That was kind of impressive, Sayo thought. She licked her middle and ring finger and positioned them against her sister’s warmth once more. She watched Hina carefully as she slid in, looking for any sign of well… anything- good or bad. Hina flexed the muscles in her legs, a wave rolled up her body and she gently arched her back as her sister slipped inside her again. Sayo moved to the same position she had before and began pulling skyward, curling her fingers and rocking them gently in and out. Hina started making a bit more noise now, something that seemingly frustrated her. She desperately tried covering her mouth. Sayo smiled, she was a million miles away from where she was just 40 minutes ago, her and Hina had gone so far together. She took her free hand and positioned her thumb on Hina’s clit, applying small amounts of pressure to it. It was quite a sight. It looked very hot from Sayo’s eyes- two fingers deep in her sister, two handfuls of Hina’s parts.

An idea popped into Sayo’s head suddenly and she stopped moving her hands, for a brief moment.

“Hina?” Sayo said in a sing-song voice. Hina looked down and met her gaze, mouth still covered.

“Can I kiss your bits?” Sayo asked with a straight face.

Hina burst out laughing at this, _much_ to Sayo’s dismay. Still, she thought, it was nice to see Hina laughing and smiling in this moment. It made her feel like maybe she was doing alright for now.

“Ohmygosh Sayo just call it a cunt,” Hina shot back, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye.

“Wh- what! No!” Sayo practically yelped back, turning red.

“Pussy then?” Hina responded in a sing-song tone.

“F-fine,” Sayo settled the matter.

“Oh and you don’t kiss pussy- you eat it Sayo,” Hina giggled. She refused to not have the last word on this. We’ll see about that.

Sayo pulled up once more, two fingers still inside Hina. Not quite for leverage but that didn’t hurt too.

“Hina,” she started, leaning forward.

“Can I please,” doubling over towards her sister’s cunt.

“Eat your pussy?” she punctuated the question with a gentle kiss to Hina’s clit.

Hina shook for a moment, her leg kicked again. Sayo looked up expectantly.

“Yeah,” Hina responded in a small voice. Fucking finally, Sayo thought, feedback.

Sayo opened her mouth, tongue lolling out, and she licked Hina from bottom to top. It tasted just like her fingers did, it smelled just like Hina did… wow, Sayo thought, she was eating her sister’s pussy. This all happened so fast, Sayo probably couldn’t stop any of it even if she wanted to- and she didn’t. She lapped at the exterior of Hina’s pussy, pressing firmly with her tongue. As she pressed she pushed beyond the outer folds of her sister’s labia and deeper in. Her head moved closer to Hina until the sides of her mouth made contact with Hina’s skin. Sayo’s lips and cheeks were wet with a mixture of spit and Hina’s juices. Sayo’s mind went blank as she visualized what she was probing with her tongue, she made a map in her head as she twisted and curled her tongue through every available fold. Hina’s hand made contact with the back of Sayo’s head- _gently_ , Hina was making a lot of noise but Sayo was too focused to notice the details anymore. There was a low distant groan that quickly flipped to a sharp shrill noise as Sayo’s tongue made contact with Hina’s clitoris. Sayo took note of this, intensifying the pressure of her licks. It felt to her like every caress of her tongue Hina produced more and more fluids. It was divine. Sayo sighed contentedly, rolling sideways slightly to free an arm. She placed her two fingers once more at the opening to her sister’s pussy, probing gently alongside the slow deliberate laps against her clit.

Hina arched her back sharply in response to Sayo’s fingers. Her hand on the back of Sayo’s head pushed, mashed her face harder against her cunt. The elder sister slid her two fingers quickly inside Hina, who responded by clenching her legs into a pretzel behind Sayo’s head. Her thighs mashed against Sayo’s ears. Sayo began moving her fingers in and out alongside her rhythmic licking. The two pieces in tandem sent Hina wild. It was like she didn’t know how to control her body, or more likely what to do with it. Sayo smiled as big as she could in this moment. Hina thrashed and moaned, her free hand shooting to the floor by her side for stability. Suddenly Sayo could hear again- she was there she was present. It was a joy to absorb. Her sister’s moans.

Sayo kept at her routine. Is this all there is to sex? She thought, this is perfect. She was beaming- proud to be good at this, better than Hina, and just as happy to be just… just doing it, the routine was comforting, exploring was familiar and interesting, Hina was unsurprisingly beautiful and soft and… and… warm, she was so warm in such a wonderful way. The way she squirmed was intensifying- Sayo knew something was building up and she wanted to see it through. She was going to be the first one to make her sister orgasm. She began to speed up. Her tongue was aching and her forearm was sore but she wasn’t going to let that stop her. Hina rocked and spasmed in time with Sayo’s new pace- she bit her lip to muffle her noises to no avail. One hand gripped the carpet and the other was desperately entwined within Sayo’s hair. Come on, Sayo thought.

“Please,” Sayo pleaded barely above a whisper “Hina please.”

“S-sayo!” Hina winced back, it seemed as if hearing her sister’s voice from between her thighs helped things along.

“Come for me Hina,” Sayo begged her, a little louder now.

On hearing that, Hina was happy to oblige. She clenched, the entirety of her body- her arms drew up into her chest as her elbows winced- her legs squeezed together, mashing Sayo’s head, her head shot back and she arched her entire body, she groaned like steel bending. Sayo held on, she was fine letting her head be squeezed, she relished in it, grasping for Hina’s thigh with her free hand and lying there face down in her sister’s cunt covered in quim. It was bliss. Sayo’s heart pounded, she could feel herself becoming aroused, which wasn’t surprising given everything else going on.

Hina suddenly shot her legs out of the pretzel she had woven behind Sayo’s head, hitting the chair and knocking it farther away. Her arms shot down to the floor alongside her. She shook violently as she arched her back and locked her arms, then as quickly as she exploded she curled back in. It was a sight to behold. The cycle of push and pull as waves rocked her body.

Finally after about a few minutes of tension and release, Hina fell still.

“Ow…. Oooh ouch...” she moaned and groaned. One of her feet was cramped up, her other leg was shaking when she put weight on it. She folded her hands neatly across her chest and breathed in big heavy heaves. Sayo propped herself up on elbows and finally sat up. She dusted a bit of lint off the front of her body and smiled at Hina, who managed a smile back. It was weird, the both of them smiling… at each other. Smiling together. It was nice- much nicer than spending her days angry, Sayo thought. Much nicer than spending days alone.

Sayo leaned back against the bed behind her and let out an exhausted sigh. She reached over her head and picked up Hina’s clothes, or most of them. She turned and grabbed the shorts from next to her on the chair and handed them all to Hina. Then she stood up on her own feet and quickly went to lock the door to her room- thank god that hadn’t come up at all during all of this.

_**Okay, she thought, so the practice sign does work-** _ _**that’s good to know.** _

Hina rolled onto her side and followed Sayo’s walk across the room with her eyes.

“So... do you understand now?” Hina quietly said, stretching her legs and back.

“I think I have a better idea,” Sayo turned to face Hina and smirked.

“What about you?” Hina pointed up at Sayo’s body- she was exhausted but she had spunk that was for sure.

Sayo smiled a surprisingly goofy grin and walked to her dresser, pulling out a pair of panties and sliding them on- making sure to tuck herself in carefully to avoid pinching.

 

“We’ll just have to see about that won’t we?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my first fic! i'm very new to FF so i hope i did an alright job!


End file.
